Strange New World
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: When Rin goes missing, Sesshomaru must search out the aid of a miko to help get the girl back. [Sesshomaru x Kagome] [WIP]
1. Hospital Fun

Strange New World

Chapter One – Hospital Fun

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I'm not making any money off of writing fanfiction.

Author's Notes – Ah yes, another Inuyasha fic that I've started. This idea actually came to me before Reversed Roles, I just never got around to doing much with it. It was originally going to be a Inuyasha/Kagome fic, but I've changed my mind since. It will be my first attempt at a Sess/Kag fic, and my first time writing Sesshomaru at all. Hopefully he won't be too OOC. Anyway, this chapter turned out longer than I intended, but I wasn't sure how to end it. R&R, enjoy it all the same :P

Other Notes – I'm going to leave the rating at PG-13 for now, just because I know there will be swearing later on in the fic. However, I may up the rating at any time, so be prepared for that. This fic will contain the pairings Sesshomaru/Kagome, and may or may not include Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Kikyo, or others, depending on how far I take the fic. If you don't like these pairings or characters, please, feel free to flame me and be an idiot. I will only laugh at you.

Summary –When Naraku and Kikyo join forces to take care of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Rin goes missing, Sesshomaru must search out the aid of a miko to help get the girl back.

----------

It was dark, the blinds pulled so that no light could emit through the windows and doors of Naraku's castle. He sat within the walls, in the middle of a room, his legs crossed and his eyes closed as if he were asleep. He was far from it though, his mind actively trying to come up with an answer to a question.

How to rid myself of that fool Inuyasha and his friends once and for all. 

Naraku's brows furrowed, his eyes remaining closed. _They're getting too close…soon, they will find me. And although my powers are strong, and I can easily kill them, the miko reincarnation is slowly coming into her powers. Soon, she will be powerful enough to destroy me, and I cannot let that happen._

Behind him, a dark shadow shifted, and he smirked, unmoving.

"Kikyo." He acknowledged, sniffing the air. "What can I do for you?"

Behind her, her eerie glowing soul bringers came forth, wrapping around her body. Her face could be seen from the light they gave off, although not very clearly. "Meditating, are we?" She asked, "Did I interrupt?"

"No." He answered calmly, although he was slightly annoyed with her presence.

"Hmm." Came her voice, and he could feel the floorboards shift as she moved closer. He opened one eye, staring up at her through his lashes. She stood not far away from him now, her gaze over his head as she stared at the blinded windows. "They're close, you know."

"Is that why you're here?" He asked, his lips turning up in a sarcastic smirk, "You worried about me?"

Kikyo snorted, a very unlady like thing for her to do. "Don't you wish, Onigumo?"

Naraku growled, both eyes now open as he glared at the woman in front of him. He hated that name – the name of the human side of him, the part that made him weak. "Tell me what you want and get out!" He hissed.

Kikyo raised a brow, noting that she'd hit a nerve. "Very well. I've come with a…proposition, if you want to call it that." She watched as Naraku gazed at her in question, and she smirked, "Get the miko out of the way, and I'll deal with Inuyasha for you. Then the jewel will be free for the taking, and nobody will be able to stop you."

Naraku, now with a bored look upon his face, waved his hand. "Inuyasha and his friends aren't my only concern."

"Oh?" Kikyo asked, curious.

"Even if they were out of my way, the lord of the Western Lands would still be there to stop me from taking over his land."

"Hmm," Kikyo replied thoughtfully, and a smirk crossed her face. "But you see, I have a plan that will keep both the miko and the lord of the Western Lands occupied."

She had finally caught Naraku's attention. "And what's in it for you?"

"Inuyasha, of course," Was her simple answer.

Naraku thought this over, finally standing from the spot he'd been sitting on the floor.

"He'll no longer be a bother to you," Kikyo went on to say, "And with the others occupied, you'll easily be able to kill them."

"And how do you plan on distracting them?" He asked.

Her hand moved to something behind her, hidden where she kept her arrows. Pulling it out, Naraku's eyes followed the object as she unrolled it, showing it to be a scroll of some sort. "This, my dear Naraku, is a powerful spell that only mikos such as myself can use. This," Her gaze turned to him, and there was a hint of a smirk, "Is what we'll use to get what we both want. You, power – I, Inuyasha."

Naraku held out a hand, wanting to inspect the scroll she was carrying. She made no move to hand it over, her eyes warily studying his outstretched hand. After a moment he finally asked, "Well?"

"You expect me to hand over a powerful spell such as this?" The miko scoffed with a shake of her head, "Sorry, but even if I did hand it over, you wouldn't be able to touch it. This scroll is so pure that only powerful mikos may touch it – if you dared to even lay a finger on it, your finger would disintegrate upon the smallest touch."

"I see." Naraku's arm fell back to his side, and he turned away from the annoying undead priestess. "Tell me more about this plan of yours."

Her smile darkened, her soul bringers moving off of her and floating across the room before disappearing through the walls, gone to collect more souls for her. "As you know, Sesshomaru has a young child under his care. This scroll," He heard her shift it, the paper making a soft crumple noise as she folded it back together, "Will open a portal to another dimension, a different time, perhaps."

"What does this have to do with the hanyou and his bitch?" Naraku growled impatiently.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the Inuyasha comment, but continued, "If the girl was to go through the portal this spell makes, then there is little chance of return. The only way to bring her back would be to get a strong miko to re-do the spell and open the portal again."

"So you expect Sesshomaru to hunt down the miko girl?" Naraku snorted with a shake of his head, "How do you know the lord of the Western Lands cares that greatly over the young girl – so much that he'd turn to his enemies to get their help?"

"Sesshomaru hates humans, everyone knows that – but he lets the human girl follow him. He must care for her to some extent, and even if he doesn't, she's still his responsibility because she's on his land. He will not let anything happen to her." Her smirk widened, "Besides, I believe the old youkai lord has gone soft on humans."

"So while Sesshomaru hunts down the girl, you plan on distracting Inuyasha? He will not let the girl leave his sight for very long."

"If I call to Inuyasha, he will come." Was Kikyo's answer, "He never fails to leave her behind when I'm around. He's too caught up in the past and emotions long dead."

Naraku chuckled, his cold voice echoing in the next to empty room. "You trained him well, Kikyo." The laughing stopped, but his cruel smile stayed, "So where does this scroll lead to, anyway?" He asked.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at the man in front of her. Oh, how she hated this man – but she was willing to work with him to get what she wanted. Then, when he was no longer of any use to her, she would use the Shikon no Tama against him. She would destroy him yet! And then she would return to the land of the dead with her beloved Inuyasha.

"I do not know," She answered truthfully, raising her head slightly to look him in the eyes. Her own gray eyes narrowed slightly in the dark, "It will not be known until the spell is cast."

Naraku studied her for a moment, trying to determine whether or not she was telling the truth. Finally he asked, "When can you do it?"

Kikyo's lips twitched into a dark smile, "As soon as you wish."

"Fine. Do it." He ordered simply, turning away from her as he looked towards the blinds covering the castle windows.

Unrolling the scroll once more, Kikyo glanced at it before looking up at the man standing before her with his back turned to her. _This will be your downfall, Naraku. You've already fallen into my trap. So quick to trust me, after everything I've done to you. _She almost laughed._ I am going to destroy you once and for all – if Inuyasha and the lord of the Western Lands don't destroy you first!_

-----

Kagome hummed a simple tune as she made her way down the plain white hall, pausing only momentarily to look out a window as she passed it. Outside, the sun was shining brilliantly, and she could tell by the way people below wore short sleeved shirts and shorts that it was another warm summer day.

"It's beautiful out," Kagome sighed, leaning against the window. Propping her elbows up on the ledge, she lay her head in the palm of her hands as she stared out at the people longingly.

Now eighteen years old, Kagome Higurashi was finally finished school. She'd been happy to finally get out of high school – she'd thought she'd never pass after all the time she'd missed! But studying had done her well, and she'd managed to pass her final exams with pretty decent marks. She no longer had to worry about school, the time that she was missing due to her travels to the Feudal Era, and she no longer had to listen to her grandfather make up silly sicknesses to explain why she was never home. She now felt like a heavy load had been taken off her shoulders.

So why was she stuck inside on this beautiful summer's day? It had been her mother's idea, really, to get a part time job, something to do over the holidays other than helping her friends hunt down jewel shards. Besides that, her mother told her that soon she would need a job anyway, for extra money when she went to collage in the fall.

Kagome had been reluctant at first – she'd promised Inuyasha that she'd be spending a few months with him without interruptions such as school, and he was bound to be very mad when she went back on that promise. But she'd finally gave in, since her mother did put up a good argument, and she'd volunteered at the local hospital. She now worked there three days a week, giving patients their medication, checking up on them, or just talking to them and keeping them company.

Checking her watch, Kagome almost groaned aloud when she read what time it was. It was only 3:47 in the afternoon, and she didn't get off until 5:00. She still had over an hour to kill before she could finally go home!

Pushing away from the window, she brushed off her hospital clothes that she'd been given to wear, which all the volunteer nurses wore, and she started off down the hall. There had to be _something_ she could do to kill time.

"Hey! Kagome! How much longer until your shift is over?" Rang a female voice from somewhere behind her, and Kagome turned her head to look over her shoulder. Standing in the doorway of a room, holding a cart full of pills and other things, was a girl with light brown hair tied up in a messy bun. She was short, about a foot shorter than Kagome, and had amazing green eyes. 

Kagome smiled. "Hitomi, aren't you supposed to be delivering those pills to patients who need them?" She asked her friend.

The girl, Hitomi, rolled her eyes before she started towards the taller girl, the cart's wheels squeaking slightly in the empty halls. "I just finished." She informed Kagome with a grin, "So are you going to answer my question or not?"

Kagome shrugged, starting to walk off in the direction she'd started in. The other girl followed her, keeping up the pace and wheeling the cart as she walked beside her. "An hour or so. You?"

Hitomi wrinkled her nose. "I'm on until 8 tonight."

Kagome patted the girl on the shoulder sympathetically, letting a small laugh escape her lips. "Poor girl."

The other girl sighed in defeat. "I know. I hate working late…you'd think they'd change my hours. It's ridiculous, really – there's nothing here for me to do! I'm just going to sit around and wait until some nurse or doctor comes and tells me to go home!"

"Maybe you could fake sick and they'll let you go home early?" Kagome offered.

Hitomi shook her head, wheeling the cart to the side of a room where she left it. "I did that last week. I think they're starting to catch on."

Kagome laughed. "Hitomi, I'm surprised you haven't lost your job already."

Kagome had met the other girl the day she had started working in the hospital. Finding herself lost once again, she had almost wheeled her cart into the smaller girl's. Quickly apologizing for her clumsiness, Kagome had been surprised to hear feminine laughter, and had glanced up with surprised eyes as she saw the girl hold out a hand, introducing herself. Kagome had taken her hand and the offered friendship, and they'd immediately become good friends.

Hitomi grinned and elbowed Kagome in the side playfully. "Hey, I'm not that bad!" She suddenly stilled, her eyes going wide as she stared down the hall, her smile turning into a full fledged grin. "Hey Kagome," She said in a sing song voice, "Look who it is!"

Kagome glanced up with a startled look, wondering what her friend could be talking about. It was then that she noticed a familiar face making their way towards her. Hojo, her old friend from school, was walking towards the two girls with a smile on his face and his hand giving them a slight wave.

"Hojo!" Kagome brightened, blushing slightly as she saw Hitomi grinning at her from the corner of her eye, "Why're you here? Don't you have classes?"

Hojo had always been interested in medicine, even before Kagome had met him. He'd once told her that once he finished school, he planned on going to university to become a doctor. As far as Kagome knew, he'd done just that, starting as early as he could. He was already a few weeks into his schedule, and Kagome half wondered how he could manage to do so well and work at the same time. He, too, had started volunteer work at the hospital, although long before Kagome had started, knowing that once he got out of university, it would look great on a resume.

"Kagome, hello!" He nodded at her with a bright smile, before looking at Hitomi, "Hey, Hitomi." His eyes once again met Kagome's, "It's Saturday, remember? I don't have any classes today."

Kagome almost smacked herself, feeling to stupid that she'd forgot that it was Saturday. Of _course_ Hojo wouldn't have any classes today! She needed to get out of here – she was really starting to lose it!

"So," Hitomi started, noticing the sudden look that had come over her friend's face, "You finished your rounds, Hojo?"

"Just about," He told them, holding up a small cup full of pills, "I need to deliver these to Mr. Yakato before he starts to complain again that young people these days can't be counted on."

Kagome stifled a laugh, knowing what the old man was like. No matter what someone did for him, he always found something wrong with it and complained. They'd been warned by the other nurses when they'd arrived not to pay attention to anything the old coot said, just give him his pills and not argue with him when he insulted them. Kagome was glad that she didn't have to visit him today – she wasn't quite over the fact that he'd insulted her hair the last time she had to give him his pills.

"Have fun with that," Hitomi giggled, watching as Hojo entered a nearby room and disappeared behind a hospital curtain. The insulting voice of Mr. Yakato could be heard, although neither girl could hear what he was saying. Soon, Hojo reappeared before them, that same smile on his face like nothing had been said.

"What'd he say this time?" Kagome asked as they walked down the hall together.

"Nothing much out of the ordinary," Hojo replied. "Said I was late, that I was much too skinny and to be a real man I had to work out more."

Hitomi frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly as she stared down at the floor as she walked, "Yesterday he told me I was overweight, the old bastard."

"Hitomi!" Hojo scolded her lightly, "Don't insult the patients!"

Hitomi sighed, before apologizing, "I don't take insults very well, sorry."

"Miss Kunzite!" Called a voice, and the trio looked up to see a young blonde nurse walking towards them with a check board and pen in hand, "I've been looking for you everywhere! Come, we need you in room 158."

Hitomi winced, mouthing 'sorry' and 'see you later' to her two friends before following the nurse down the hall. Kagome watched her go, wondering what she was supposed to do now that her friend was gone.

"Do you get off work soon?" Hojo asked after a moment, startling Kagome. She'd almost forgotten that he was still there!

Glancing at her watch, Kagome realize she'd just killed about a half an hour. "Yeah," She nodded, "You?"

"I'm already off," He shrugged, "I was just doing some extra work. How much longer do you have?"

"A little over a half an hour," She told him.

"Great!" He suddenly grinned, "How about I wait around and treat you to supper afterwards?"

She smiled at him. What could it hurt? "Sure."

"Well, since you still have some time left, why don't we go visit some people?"

Kagome stared up at him curiously as they began to walk, "Like who?"

"Oh, you'll see," He winked at her, "I'm sure they'll like you, too."

Kagome felt herself blush slightly, wondering where Hojo was leading her. It wasn't long before they stopped outside a large door in a place that Kagome didn't remember ever being, and Hojo stood before it, giving her a warm smile before turning the doorknob. It opened soundlessly, and he allowed Kagome to enter before him.

It was a strange room, full of beds covered in white sheets. Emergency equipment stood off to the side, and the floor was covered in what looked like toys. A large window was at the end of the room, a comfortable window seat made out of flowery material, which looked strange in the white room, covering it. Outside, the sun shone in brightly, warming up the room.

"What is this place?" Kagome whispered to her old friend.

He put a finger to his lips quietly telling her to be silent as he gently grabbed her hand, leading her forward. She followed, looking at him in question, before her eyes roamed the room. Why were they being so quiet? There didn't seem to be anyone here..

The sound of faint whispers. Kagome struggled to hear them, wondering where they were coming from. Was there someone else in the room? She sure couldn't see anyone…maybe she was going crazy after all?

"Hojo?" She whispered, trying to catch his attention. However, he didn't look back at her, letting go of her hand as he took a few more steps into the room. Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

"Attack!"

"No Kanji, you idiot! Right there!"

"Get him!"

"Take him down!"

Kagome watched, bewildered as kids suddenly jumped out of their hiding places, rushing towards Hojo with playful grins and determined looks on their faces. He caught the first one, a boy who looked about ten years old, and swung the boy so that he was hanging backwards over his shoulder, giggling loudly and kicking his feet in the air. A girl with red hair and freckles caught Hojo by the leg, clinging to him and sitting down heavily so that Hojo couldn't move. Another boy grabbed the other leg, doing what the girl had done, while an older and taller boy almost tackled Hojo to the ground.

"Kids, kids!" Hojo shouted, laughing almost as much as they were, "I brought you a visitor today!"

They suddenly stopped the attack, looking passed the teenager to Kagome, who was now standing there quietly with her hands clasped in front of her. Suddenly feeling a bit awkward, Kagome managed a small smile before adding, "Hello there."

"Ohhh! It's Hojo's _girl_friend!" One of the small boys grinned.

The girl who had Hojo by the leg suddenly pouted, shooting Kagome a glare. "You can't have him! He's mine!" She hugged his leg more tightly.

"Who's your friend?" Asked the oldest boy, peering up at the new girl, who was blushing now.

Putting the boy on his shoulder down, Hojo motioned for Kagome to come forth, "This is Kagome, an old friend from school."

"Wow, you went to shchool witsh Hojo?" Asked a young boy, his speech slightly slurred, "You musht be old!"

Kagome bent down so that she was eye to eye with him, before she smiled with a small laugh, "I'm not too old."

"How old are you?" Asked the young girl, finally letting go of Hojo and grabbing his hand as she stared at the older girl.

"I'm eighteen," Kagome answered her.

"Thasht old!" The boy with the slur suddenly said.

Kagome looked back at him, still bent down so that she was his height. "And how old are you?" She asked with a motherly voice, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He grinned, swiping at her hand in response.

"I'm almosht six!" He told her proudly, his hands on his hips.

"Wow, you're pretty old yourself!" She told him with a grin.

"This is where all the kids go when they get sick," Hojo's voice told her, and she suddenly realized that he'd moved to her side while she was talking to the young boy. "I like to visit them – I try to come at least once a day," He shrugged, "It gives them something to look forward to, and it makes them happy."

Kagome stood so that she was once again her normal height, and she looked up at Hojo. "That's really nice of you," She told him and a smile appeared on her lips, "You really are going to make a great doctor someday."

He returned her smile, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. "Thanks, Kagome."

The room suddenly burst into chatter, the kids all wanting either Hojo or Kagome to come play with them. Kagome obliged, letting them grab her by the hand and lead her off to wherever they wanted. She loved kids, and she wanted to make them happy. By the time 5:00 came around, she didn't want to leave. The kids didn't want her to leave either.

"Awh, Kagome, do you have to go?" Asked one of the boys, gripping her hand tightly.

"Afraid so," She told him, and was suddenly reminded of Shippo back in the Feudal Era. She hated leaving him as well. "But I promise I'll come back soon!" She told him, earning a smile from the small boy.

"Tomorrow?" Asked the girl, who had grown out of her possessiveness over Hojo while they were there, and was now latched onto Kagome as well.

"Maybe," Kagome told her, "I have to see if I'm working tomorrow, okay? And if my shift isn't too bad, I'll come visit."

She waved to them, finally making her way towards the door. "See you soon!"

"And don't forget to play quietly," Hojo winked at them, "Wouldn't want the nurses to come in and find you all out of bed, now would you?"

"We will, Hojo!" They answered together.

"Be good!"

Hojo closed the door behind him, grinning at Kagome. "Told you they'd like you."

"That was fun, Hojo." Said Kagome, "Thanks for taking me. You know how I adore kids."

He nodded with a smile as they began to walk down the hall towards the elevator. "So, you ready to go out to supper?"

"Of course! After all that, I'm starved!" She laughed.

Hojo joined her.

To Be Continued…


	2. Here Without You

Strange New World

Chapter Two – Here Without You

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I'm not making any money off of writing fanfiction.

Author's Notes – Okay..*rubs hands together* So here it is, the second chapter. Sorry it's not as long as the last one (although it's pretty close)…I just couldn't write anymore. It had to be left off there…otherwise it wouldn't feel right, lol. And I also added a bit…the ending originally didn't have Sesshomaru in it at all. Anyway, sorry for any changes…such as Shippo and Rin. I just figured that since four years have passed, Shippo would have at least grown a little. I wasn't quite sure about the ages, either. I figured Shippo looks about seven in human years right now (probably a bit younger than that, actually) and Rin looks like she's around ten…so I just went with that. Sorry if that's wrong. Okay…with that said…go on, read the chapter! Enjoy!

Other Notes – I'm going to leave the rating at PG-13 for now, just because I know there will be swearing later on in the fic. However, I may up the rating at any time, so be prepared for that. This fic will contain the pairings Sesshomaru/Kagome, and may or may not include Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Kikyo, or others, depending on how far I take the fic. If you don't like these pairings or characters, please, feel free to flame me and be an idiot. I will only laugh at you.

Summary –When Naraku and Kikyo join forces to take care of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Rin goes missing, Sesshomaru must search out the aid of a miko to help get the girl back.

----------

The sun was still up when they arrived back at the Shrine. Hojo, being a complete gentleman and a good friend, had insisted upon walking Kagome home.

Smiling as she stood at the bottom of the many stairs leading up to the family Shrine, Kagome pushed a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear saying, "Thanks for supper, Hojo. It was very kind of you."

Hojo brightened, his short hair blowing slightly in the small evening breeze. "Hey, no problem! We haven't really gotten the chance to talk since graduation. It was good to hang out with you again Kagome – I had fun."

Kagome nodded, pushing another strand of wind blown hair out of her face. "Yeah, I did too. I've missed talking to my old friends," she admitted, her smile faltering slightly. Most of her friends had either moved away since school had ended or were too busy with work or school these days. The last time that they'd all been together had been graduation day, and that was over two months ago now.

"Ayumi's coming back from America soon, I think." Hojo told her, "She wrote me a letter a few weeks ago. Her English has gotten quite good, I must admit."

"Really? Well we'll have to get together when she gets back, the three of us. It will almost be like old times!" Kagome's smile returned.

"I'll make sure to tell her. I'm sure she's missed you a lot."

Kagome opened her mouth, about to say something when she was cut off when she heard Souta calling her. Looking up, she saw him standing on the top steps, waving one arm wildly in the air.

"Souta, what do you want?" Kagome called up to him, quite annoyed that her little brother was interrupting her conversation.

"Mom is looking for you!" He called back, his arm dropping limply to his side now that he had caught her attention, "And Inu –" He caught himself from saying 'Inuyasha' in front of Hojo, "Your friend with the funny colored hair was here looking for you!"

Kagome's mouth opened, whispering the dog hanyou's name soft enough so that Hojo didn't hear her, her heart almost stopping as she called back up, "Is he still here?"

From where he stood, Souta shook his head no. Kagome sighed in relief. If the hanyou spotted her with Hojo, he'd probably go ballistic! And the last thing she wanted to deal with right now was a jealous and possessive hanyou.

"I've got to go," She told Hojo, turning to face him. If Inuyasha were there once, then he'd most likely come back very soon. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Hojo waved a hand. "I have to get going anyway. If I don't get home soon, my room mate will probably throw another one of his parties again, and I'll be stuck serving drinks all night."

"See you soon?"

"Yeah." He turned and started to walk away, "See you next time we're both on duty!" He called back at her, and he soon disappeared down the road.

With a sigh, Kagome jogged up the stairs to meet her brother, her right hand tightly holding onto the bag containing her hospital uniform.

"He was pretty mad," She heard Souta say as she passed by him, "You were supposed to be home hours ago." His grim look suddenly turned into a big grin, "So you were out with Hojo, huh? Anything going on that I should know about?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a somewhat frustrated look, and didn't bother to answer his questions as she walked across the yard.

"Are you and Hojo an item yet?" Souta continued to ask, keeping up with her fast pace, seemingly not caring that she wasn't going to answer him. He suddenly clicked his tongue, "You know big sis, I'm afraid I don't approve."

Kagome suddenly turned on him, "And what, you approve of a half demon pain in the ass known as Inuyasha?" She snapped, suddenly angry. It wasn't often that she spent time in the company of the opposite sex – males who weren't arrogant hanyous or lecherous monks, anyway. Spending time with such a well mannered guy such as Hojo made her realize how badly her love life well…sucked! It was non-existent for one – she'd pined away after an oblivious Inuyasha for years, and she was still hopelessly in love with him, even though he didn't appreciate her one bit! It just wasn't fair!

With a frustrated growl, Kagome turned and started to stalk away once again. Thinking about all of the time..all of the emotions she'd waited on Inuyasha – it just made her so mad! Why couldn't she find a nice guy like Hojo, someone who appreciated her and brought her flowers and all that romantic junk? No, she had to be in love with a hanyou boy who was still fixed on his ex lover! It frustrated her to no end!

"Hojo is too much of a do gooder." Souta said simply with a shrug, catching up to her. Following her into the house, he watched as she threw her bag down, bending over to remove her shoes. Had he said something wrong? Why was she so angry all of a sudden?

"Stupid Inuyasha.." He heard her say through gritted teeth, "I bet when I see him next he'll yell at me and call me names! And then he'll start accusing me of seeing other guys…the stupid, confused, possessive _jerk_!"

__

Oooh, so that's why! Souta frowned. He liked Inuyasha, thinking of the older boy as some kind of older brother..but supposedly everything wasn't going according to plans in paradise, it seemed.

Finally standing up, Kagome tried to change the subject. "What did mom cook for supper?" She asked, her anger at the hanyou fading. She could never stay mad at anyone for very long, not even annoying hanyous who got on her nerves at least once a day.

"Mom never cooked supper," Souta went along with it, and when Kagome gave him a puzzled look he puffed out his chest proudly, "I did."

"Really?" The older sibling grinned, putting her shoes off to the side, "Soon you'll be able to take over Grandpa's job as man out of the house!" Grabbing for her bag, she elbowed him playfully, "You gonna tell silly old stories too?" She teased, moving past him.

"No way!" Souta replied, quickly taking off his own shoes and heading for the living room. Plopping down on the couch, he yelled to her, "When I become man of the house, you'll be the first to go!" He laughed so that she would know he was only joking. 

From somewhere across the room a pillow came flying at him, Kagome's own laughter filling the room at Souta's started look as it hit him in the head and landed on the floor in front of the couch.

Giving Kagome an evil look, mischief gleaming in his eyes, Souta grabbed the pillow and threw it back at her, grinning widely as he watched her dodge out of the way.

The pillow throwing continued until the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs alerted them that their mother would soon appear in the doorway, and, looking down at the ruffled pillows, they both glanced at each other before running off in different directions before Mrs. Higurashi discovered what her new couch pillows now looked like.

-----

Sango sighed in relief upon seeing Inuyasha wandering out of the forest, his face set in his usual angry scowl. Shippo, who had been sitting impatiently in her lap suddenly sat up with his nose twitching, smelling, rather than seeing, the hanyou. Pulling away from the demon exterminator, Shippo jumped his feet, his eyes searching past Inuyasha, looking for someone else. 

"Where's Kagome?" His nose twitched again as he inhaled deeply, trying to catch the girl's scent.

Sango rubbed her legs, glad that Shippo had moved off of her. Over the past few years Shippo had grown at least a foot taller, and was no longer the little kit he had been when she'd met him almost four years ago. Slightly taller, his hair had grown a lot longer, hanging down in a pony tail in the back that almost reached his longer, less puffy kitsune tail. His baby fat was steadily disappearing, his face thinning out and giving him a more mature look. Sango sometimes wondered just how old the kit was – he looked like he was at least eleven years old in human years, but since demons aged differently it was hard to tell.

From where he sat next to Sango on the front porch of Kaede's hut, Miroku looked up as he watched Inuyasha storm towards them. "It doesn't look like Kagome's with him," he said absently, wondering why Inuyasha looked so mad. More angry than usual, anyway.

Shippo's eyes narrowed at the approaching hanyou, his tail flickering back and forth behind him in annoyance. "Oi, Inuyasha!" He called, "I thought you went to get Kagome? Where is she?"

Inuyasha growled in response as he moved past them, ignoring the small kit and the questioning gaze of his two friends.

"Did you two get into another fight?" Asked Miroku, bringing his hand up to his face as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped, slumping down against the side of the hut in the shade of the roof. "She wasn't back from _work_."

"Ah, I see."

"No, you don't see!" Inuyasha suddenly sat forward, "Her brother told me she was supposed to be home – that he didn't know where she was!" His claws suddenly dug into the old wood beneath him – Kaede would scold him for it, but right now he didn't care. "She's missing, when she should be helping us find shards and defeat Naraku! He's growing weaker…his barriers are fading, and I can almost _smell_ his filthy stench in the air! We're close to finding him…and Kagome's ran off somewhere!"

"Kagome doesn't get much time to herself, Inuyasha. It's okay if she wants to spend some extra time on her side of the well," Said Sango.

"Yeah!" The little kit piped up, "You're just mad cause Kagome probably ditched you for someone better!"

Seeing the hanyou's eyes flare, Sango quickly grabbed the kit and clamped a hand over his mouth. He may have grown, but his mouth was as big as ever.

"Someone else?" Inuyasha's gaze flickered to all three of them. Sango really didn't want to deal with the angry hanyou, and she hoped that Miroku had better sense than Shippo and would keep his mouth closed as well.

Obviously he did not. "Certainly Kagome has other friends in her time – other male friends," Said Miroku.

Sango tried to get his attention, making motions in the air with her hands in hopes he'd get the message now before it was too late. He paid no attention to her.

"Kagome is at an age now that if she lived here and were not a miko, she would be engaged or most likely married by now," He continued, and Sango gave up, her eyes narrowing in frustration as she stared at the boards beneath her. "I don't know how things work in her time, but Kagome has grown into a beautiful woman, and I'm most sure someone has tried to court her by now." He finished with a nod, oblivious to Sango and Inuyasha's annoyed looks.

The hanyou shifted in his spot, his eyes suddenly dimming as he muttered, "There's this guy in her time…Hobo's his name, or something like that..and he used to bring her presents," He admitted.

"Ah," Miroku raised a brow with a smug look, "Then I was right."

"But that doesn't mean Kagome's seeing him!" Sango said hastily, seeing the hanyou's down look and knowing where Kagome's heart really lay, "Maybe she's out…shopping, was that what she called it?"

"Maybe she's out getting me more chocolate!" Shippo cried, his tail moving happily behind him. Then his smile faded, a thoughtful look on his face as he turned towards Sango. "Hey Sango.." He paused, blinking at the girl curiously, "If human girls get married so young…then why aren't you married yet?"

Sango blushed, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to answer the kit, watching Miroku smile at her in amusement out of the corner of her eye. "Well..uh…Shippo..you see.." She started, finally finding her voice, though her face felt like it was on fire.

"I know!" Shippo snapped his fingers together, suddenly grinning in excitement, "When Kagome and this Hobo guy get married, you can too…and we can have a big ceremony with lots of food!"

Sango covered her face with her hands, hoping to hide the redness of her face. "Shippo!"

The little kit blinked, looking back and forth from an angry hanyou, a very amused and smug looking monk, and a red faced demon exterminator.

"What?" He asked, confused. Was it something he'd said?

-----

The sun was finally setting, its warm glow disappearing down over the horizon creating a number of bright colors to appear in the sky. Rin sat in a darkening field, enjoying the last rays of light and staring up at the sky. Humming an old tune that she remembered from early childhood, before her parents had died and she had met the Western Lord, she absently strung flowers together in a necklace.

"Rin's almost done, Jaken," she spoke, still referring to herself in that way even though she was no longer a little girl. She'd been taught to speak properly over the years, but she just refused to. Now a young girl of fourteen, she still spoke like she had when she'd met Sesshomaru. 

From not too far away, the toad like youkai sat glaring at the human girl. He'd been put on babysitting duty again, although Rin could very much take care of herself now, and he figured the best way to deal with his anger and frustration was to ignore the girl. He gave a somewhat smug look as she continued to do what she was doing, silence falling between them once again.

The girl suddenly gasped, hastily standing up in the field of flowers and startling Jaken so much that he almost fell over in fright. Staring up at the sky in awe, she breathed, "It's really pretty!" A bright smile made its way to her lips as her flower necklace was momentarily forgotten. "Don't you think so, Jaken?"

The old youkai mumbled a reply, righting himself and settling back down amongst the flowers. He sneezed as the pollen reached his sensitive nose, and he shook his head angrily. He hated sneezing, he hated flowers, and he hated babysitting! And most of all, he hated Rin!

Jaken raised his large eyes, watching as the girl grinned up at the red sky. Okay, so maybe that was a lie. He didn't exactly _hate_ her – she'd grown on him over the past few years. He folded his arms, looking down and narrowing his eyes at the flowers beneath him.

Still gazing up at the sunset, Rin fell backwards into the bed of flowers, her arms outstretched as she lay there comfortably. "Sesshomaru's missing this," She said in a soft voice, "I bet he would like it." 

Another silence fell over them as Rin continued to lay there, her eyes half closed as she stared upwards dreamily. Jaken had his head turned away, staring across the field and into the dark forests surrounding them. Ah Uh was somewhere within the woods, waiting for them to return. They'd been traveling when Rin had spotted the field and had quickly jumped off the dragon youkai despite Jaken's loud protests. He'd followed after her, yelling loudly that they had to continue. Rin had paid no attention to him.

__

Stupid human girl, he turned his yellow eyes to her, his anger fading as she let out a content sigh. Shaking his head, he continued to keep an eye out for trouble. _I've grown too soft…Lord Sesshomaru will be most displeased!_

Rin suddenly rolled over, her elbow digging into the soft earth as she lay her hand in her palm, staring across the flowers at Jaken. Her eyes were hopeful as she asked, "Do you think Sesshomaru will come back for Rin soon? He's been gone all day."

Jaken gave her an annoyed look, "Lord Sesshomaru has much more important things to attend to then watching over a human girl!"

His attitude and waspish reply did not put down Rin one bit. "Rin knows," She said, picking up her necklace and sitting up, continuing the job that she'd started hours ago, braiding each one together nicely so they wouldn't come apart. "Rin just worries about him, is all."

Jaken scoffed, lifting his staff as he stood in the field of flowers, his huge eyes slightly narrowed at the girl in annoyance. "Worried about Lord Sesshomaru? What do you take him as, a pitiful powerless youkai?" His beak like lips curled into a smirk, "Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest youkai in the land! No one would dare challenge such a powerful lord such as he!"

"Rin knows –"

"And here you are, _worried_ about him?" Jaken continued, "Good thing Lord Sesshomaru isn't here to hear such nonsense coming out of your mouth!"

Rin blinked, he face blank as she stared at the angry old youkai, before a smile spread over her lips, and soon a grin was present. "Jaken-"

"What?!" He snapped, quite frustrated with the girl. He had his back to her now, his little arms crossed in front of him. Suddenly, a necklace of flowers fell over him, hanging from his neck so low that it almost touched the ground.

Rin giggled, obviously unfazed by his little speech he'd given her. "Rin's done!"

Jaken shook his head in despair as the girl clapped her hands together happily and started to sing the song that she had hummed only moments before. The sound of something moving through the trees stopped her happy singing and dancing, and caused Jaken to grasp both hands on his staff protectively.

Ah Un appeared through the branches, and Rin laughed as she patted Ah's head.

"You scared Jaken!" She told it, and glanced back at the old youkai in amusement. Jaken squawked at the insult – he definitely _hadn't_ been scared! – and took a step forward so that he could yell at Rin, only to trip over his necklace of flowers and land flat on his face. 

Rin laughed and Ah Un watched in amusement as Jaken struggled to his feet.

"Jaken." Came a cold voice, and he stopped all struggles to stand, his hands now caught up in the flowers. He looked up in time to see Sesshomaru appear from the darkness of the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He cried happily, about to welcome him back when Rin interrupted him.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried, "You're back! Rin missed you!"

The youkai lord regarded her with amber eyes, but said nothing. He moved past her and into the field, staring down at the entangled youkai. "Jaken, why are you here in the middle of an open field where you can be found easily? Did I not tell you to stay in the forest so that you wouldn't be seen?"

The toad youkai coughed. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru…" He pulled fiercely at the necklace, "But you see…"

"No excuses, Jaken." The dog youkai told him, his eyes leaving the shorter youkai to look around his surroundings.

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken finally pulled free, and flung the object at a giggling Rin. Cold eyes silenced him.

"Come, Ah Uh..Rin…" Sesshomaru started to walk off, leaving Jaken behind. Rin ran to catch up to him, walking by his side and staring up at him in adoration. The dragon youkai walked behind them, content in sniffing the flowers as it passed.

Jaken scowled at Rin's back before running after them, lifting up his robes so that he wouldn't trip. "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait up!" He called to his master, struggling to catch up with his little legs. Sesshomaru made no move to slow down, moving into the darkness of the woods on the other side of the field.

Lifting his legs a little higher, and trying to run faster, the old youkai almost tripped over his own feet as he ran into the dark forest, still calling after the powerful youkai. 

To Be Continued…


	3. Distraction

Strange New World

Chapter Three - Distraction

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I'm not making any money off of writing fanfiction.

Author's Notes – Err…I was supposed to have this finished last weekend. Sorry for the delay ^^; There'll be no more fanfiction updates from me for a while after this…April's a very busy month for me. Going to Disneyworld next week, and after that I've got my grad coming up! ^_^ So the next update may be a while from now. Depends on what happens. Anyway, I don't like how the ending of this chapter turned out…not what I planned at all. I actually planned for Kikyo to have her spell done and over with and have Rin gone by the end of the chapter, but it was starting to get too long. So I suppose that'll have to happen in the next chapter. Also, this chapter begins with Kikyo…just because it seems like everyone hates her and wants her to die. I want people to feel somewhat sorry for her…because she's my absolute favorite character. So to people who asked me to kill her – no, she's got a big part to play in this :) She's not an evil bitch. She's just misunderstood. There will be no bashing in this fic, and I don't want to see any "DIE KIKYO DIE!" reviews either, got it? :P And so, with that said…enjoy the fic!

Other Notes – I'm going to leave the rating at PG-13 for now, just because I know there will be swearing later on in the fic. However, I may up the rating at any time, so be prepared for that. This fic will contain the pairings Sesshomaru/Kagome, and may or may not include Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Kikyo, or others, depending on how far I take the fic. If you don't like these pairings or characters, please, feel free to flame me and be an idiot. I will only laugh at you.

Summary –When Naraku and Kikyo join forces to take care of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Rin goes missing, Sesshomaru must search out the aid of a miko to help get the girl back.

----------

Ever since she had been born in a small village during the Feudal Era, she had been different from everyone else. Coming from a long line of powerful mikos, she'd been raised and taught how to act and what to do from the moment she could walk, and was unable to laugh and play with the other children. It was a hard life, waking up every morning to learn all the ways of being a miko, and struggling through her days with her duties; alone with her troubles. Then, at the young age of fourteen, her parents had died when a youkai attacked the village, leaving her to take care of her younger sister and to continue her training alone.

It had been years later that the Shikon no Tama had finally been entrusted to her, once her training was complete and she was a powerful and intelligent miko. Now seventeen years old, the young girl was quick with a bow and arrow, trained well in the arts of healing, and knew how to control her emotions. With the jewel in her hands, her sole duty was to protect it and the people living in the village, and it distanced herself from others even more. Alone, she kept the jewel safe, and fought to save the village people from many attacking youkai searching for the jewel. Many a time did her healing abilities come in handy.

It all went well – until the day _he_ came.

The arrogant hanyou with the mane of silvery white hair was somewhat amusing to the young miko. He searched for the jewel so that he could become a full demon, and she was drawn to him – because like her, he was an outsider, misunderstood and alone in the world.

They'd become friends, and for the first time in her life, the girl was no longer alone. She had someone to share her thoughts and feelings with, and he had someone he could finally trust. They were kindred spirits, and they'd found each other to lean on. Time went on, and soon that friendship turned into something more.

She convinced him to use the jewel to make a wish to become human so that they could always be together. With the jewel gone, she would be free to lead a somewhat normal life, and would no longer have to dedicate her life to protect it. If he were to become human, they could be together, and he would no longer be looked down upon for being a hanyou. But her caring and helpful nature was what killed her in the end.

She'd been looking after an injured thief in a nearby cave. His soul was dark and full of evil, and he was consumed by many demons, which changed him into something even more evil – Naraku. Changing himself so that he looked like Inuyasha, he stopped the miko and priestess from ever being happy together, and attacked her when she was waiting for her beloved. The girl, thinking she'd been betrayed by her only friend and lover, was filled with sadness, hate and felt the need to protect the jewel from the hanyou. She could not let him have it, no matter how much she loved him. With her last bit of strength, she pinned the real Inuyasha to a tree with a single arrow, sealing him there where she thought he would rest forever.

And here now she stood over fifty years after the incident that had torn the two lovers apart, staring at the same tree. It was empty.

Kikyo took a silent step forward into the small clearing, the loose strands of hair around her face moving in the darkness of the night. Her sandals meeting the soft blades of grass, making no sound in the silence of the forest, she raised her eyes to the great tree before her.

__

You should still be here, Inuyasha, she tilted her head slightly as her thoughts continued, _Sealed to this tree for eternity for betraying me._ A strand of dark hair fell over her delicate face, but she did not move to push it aside, _But no, it turned out that it wasn't you. It was Naraku who tore us apart, ruined the love that we shared. I died…because I did not fully believe in that love. My training had always taught me otherwise. And in the end…I died, and you still live on._

A cold hand clenched at her side, and lifting it, she stared at her long fingers, her face emotionless. _Now I have returned, and my body is nothing but clay!_ Her eyes narrowed at her cold skin.

She had died, thinking that her one true love, the only one who had ever understood her and had loved her for who she was as a person, and didn't care about her being a miko, had betrayed her. She had died feeling great betrayal, sadness, and anger, which only worsened as she realized what she had done to the man she loved, and what it had all come to. Their dreams of being happy together, destroyed. But she had also died feeling bitterly satisfied, knowing that she'd be spending eternity with him in death.

But you weren't there, Inuyasha. Her eyes flickered back to the tree, her arm lowering to her side_. I waited for you. We were finally going to be together forever, even though you betrayed me. In death, we could have been together for eternity. I loved you too much..I refused to let you go._

And then it had happened. She had been ripped out of her depressing existence, waiting for the lover who never came, and suddenly she was forced into a new body – she could see, hear, taste and _feel _again! How great it was to be able to use her senses, to move again! But what had been most amazing was that Inuyasha had been there. Finally, he had returned to her!

He had looked surprised to see her, and somewhat confused and angry. At first she didn't quite understand – had he not missed her? But then she saw the girl who looked so much like her, the girl who had replaced her…and she realized that Inuyasha had in fact been alive instead of dead with her like he was supposed to be. He had cheated her again. She then realized that much time had passed since her death, and saw that she no longer had a body of flesh and bone…and once again, the anger returned.

Kikyo shifted the bow upon her back, suddenly looking down at the ground, her face showing no trace of the sadness she now felt. She had loved Inuyasha, even when she had thought that he had betrayed her. She _still_ loved him, especially after learning that they'd both been tricked – Naraku had deceived them both, cheating them out of the happiness and life they would have had with each other.

A soul bringer sailed through the air, glowing white in the darkness of the night as it dropped the soul that it was carrying. It disappeared into the dead miko, though she paid no attention to it. _Deceived, both of us! Our feeling corrupted by a man that I tried to help! My body returned to me – a body of clay and bone that needs the souls of the dead to live! _She bitterly grabbed her bow from her back, her fingers tracing the soft wood. _I will have my vengeance once and for all, and Inuyasha and I will be together like we were meant to be…forever._

A twig snapped behind her and she twirled, bow aimed and prepared to shoot an arrow if needed.

In the darkness she could see a woman standing close to her, black hair tied up at the back of her head and ruby eyes flashing in the blackness of the night. A fan was in one hand, lifted to her face so that only her eyes could be seen.

"Kagura," Kikyo acknowledged the wind youkai.

The other woman sneered, her fan dropping to her side to reveal her annoyed expression. Naraku had insisted that she accompany the undead miko, much to her dismay. She hated Naraku – so she hated anyone who would try to help him in any way, such as the miko before her. "What's taking so long?" A gust of wind blew past them, showing the female youkai's impatience, "We must make it to the Western Lands before this night is over."

Kikyo lowered her bow, studying the wind youkai with uncaring eyes. "We will make it before dawn," She said.

Kagura growled, eyes narrowing. "I wish to make it there _long_ before dawn, and get this over with. This plan of yours better go off without any trouble, or Naraku will be _most_ displeased." She moved past the undead miko, shutting her fan closed with a flick of her hand, intending to continue on with their journey.

"You're afraid of him," Came Kikyo's voice sharp and clear through the night, causing Kagura to suddenly stop. "You have every right to be. He controls you – he holds your heart." A bitter smile came to Kikyo's face, "If it makes you feel any better, I hate him just as much as you do."

Kagura turned to her, one brow raised. "Then why are you helping him?"

Kikyo stared at the other female, another breeze ruffling their hair in the silence. Finally, Kikyo smirked, and without saying anything, she pushed past the wing youkai and started walking off into the forest.

Kagura stared after her, wondering what the undead miko was planning.

-----

Kagome crawled out of the well, her yellow bag filled to the brim and so heavy that she almost fell backwards a number of times trying to use the vines to pull herself out. Gripping them tightly, she managed to grab hold of the ledge of the well and pulling a leg over, she sat sideways on the cool stone wall for a moment, her eyes darting about the dark area as she caught her breath.

__

I'm surprised Inuyasha isn't here yet demanding where I was earlier and why I'm late, she thought dryly with a frown. She pulled her other leg over so that both feet now touched the ground, her fingers digging into the stone well so that she wouldn't fall backwards with the weight on her back.

It was then that something caught her eye – or rather, the lack of something, and she realized why Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen and why there was no one there to greet her. While the night sky held many shimmering stars, there was no moon visible.

Kagome blinked, standing, her hands going to the straps around her shoulders. _I totally forgot that tonight is the night of the new moon! _She realized. _No wonder Inuyasha didn't stick around and wait for me when he came to get me earlier!_

A cold chill blew at her hair, and a chill went down her spine as she realized that she would have to walk to the village alone in the dark. Perhaps she should have left earlier…

With a defeated sigh and her eyes to the ground, she began to trudge her way through the dark field and into the even darker forest in the direction she knew the village would be.

What seemed like hours passed, and the silence of the forest was getting to her. She'd tripped up several times since she had left the well, and she was fumbling along blindly. It was so dark in the forest that it was hard to see anything – but suddenly, she had an idea. Putting her heavy pack down, she searched through it for the old flashlight that she usually carried in case of emergencies. She found it at the bottom of her bag.

Switching it on, she banged it on her hand as it flickered, and it finally flickered on. 

Kagome grinned, _why didn't I think of this earlier?_

Sticking it in her mouth so that both her hands were free, she struggled to put the heavy pack back onto her shoulders. That finally done, she grasped the flashlight in one hand, moving the light around so that she could see where she was. Well, this solves one problem.. The rustle of leaves overhead made her head snap up, flashlight aimed on the noisy branches as they swayed in the breeze. But I'm still alone…I could be attacked, and nobody would hear me scream…

As if reading her frightened thoughts, a bush off to her right suddenly moved, causing Kagome to jump. She trained the light on it, watching with wide eyes as the branches continued to shake.

"Kagome!" chirped a voice, and a head popped out of the leaves. Shippo stared up at her, green eyes glittering happily in the ray of light.

Kagome sighed in relief, letting out the breath she'd been holding. "Shippo! You scared me!"

His smile faltered as he tilted his head. "Inuyasha was chasing me around for making a comment about his human ears and I caught your scent. I figured I'd come meet you before you arrived – in case you needed help." He stepped out of the bush, standing quite proudly, "I can see in the dark a lot better than humans!"

Kagome grinned, patting the kit on the head. "Thanks Shippo, I feel a lot better with you here!"

Shippo returned her grin before moving away from the hand running through his hair, and opening his arms wide, he wrapped them around her and hugged her. "I missed you Kagome! Why didn't you come back earlier?"

Kagome returned the kit's embrace, laughing lightly. "Sorry, I got home from work a little late because my friend Hojo took me out to supper."

Shippo suddenly pushed her away, looking up at her with glee. "Hojo..is he the Hobo guy that you're marrying?"

Kagome blinked. "Marrying? She asked, confused.

The kitsune nodded, grabbing her hand as he started to lead her off in the direction she assumed the village was. "Yeah! Miroku said you'll probably be getting married soon 'cause all girls your age are married by now!" The kit went on, tugging her along in the darkness, "And Inuyasha mentioned some Hobo guy was courting you with presents…so I suggested that you and Sango should have a double wedding, which means double the treats for me!" He paused, looking up at her with one brow raised, "You remembered to bring me chocolate this time, right?"

Kagome stared open mouthed at the young kitsune, still a little lost at what he had just said. He took this silence and her expression as a yes.

"Good!" His grin returned, "And I wouldn't mention being engaged to Hobo to Inuyasha – he gets pretty mad –"

"Shippo!" Kagome tugged lightly on his hand, finally stopping him, "I'm not engaged!"

He stopped and looked up at her. "You're not?" He pouted.

"No, I'm not," She blushed. "Hojo is just a really good friend of mine!"

"Oh," He looked sad for a moment, "Well, I guess one wedding is good enough. Do you think Sango and Miroku –"

"Shippo!" An angry yell sounded through the trees, causing sleeping birds to scatter into the night.

Kagome winced. "I guess we're close to the village…I can hear Inuyasha from here. Come on Shippo, let's hurry."

The kit looked hesitant. "You'll protect me from that big brute, won't you Kagome?"

She smiled down at him, her hand tightening around his in a comforting manner. "Don't worry about Inuyasha, I can handle him."

They continued on, the light of burning torches in the village becoming visible as they left Inuyasha's forest.

"Sango! Miroku!" Shippo called, letting go of Kagome's hand as they entered the village, "Look who I found wandering around in the dark!"

Sango looked up from where she had been grooming Kirara on Kaede's steps under the light of a blazing torch. She smiled, patted the fire youkai, who mewed happily and moved off of her, and she stood to greet the approaching miko. "Kagome, welcome back!"

Kagome giggled, hugging her friend. "It's good to _be_ back! Work is stressful…I'd rather be here searching for jewel shards than working any day!" She paused momentarily, "Though today wasn't too bad."

"She brought me more chocolate!" Shippo declared to the demon exterminator, his fluffy kitsune tail moving happily behind him.

Sango laughed at the display.

"I bought something for you, too, Sango," Kagome smirked, "If we ever get some girl time, I'll show you!"

"What is it?" Sango asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much," The miko waved a hand, "Just some clothes and things." The smirk returned, "Just kind of wondered what you would look like dressed as if you were from my time!" She suddenly elbowed Sango in the ribs slyly, "I think Miroku will like it."

Sango blushed, moving away from her friend's playful gesture. "Did you remember to pack lots of ramen?" She asked, trying to change the subject. "Inuyasha's been in one of his moods since he came back…and I don't think it's because it's the night of the new moon, either."

"He's always in one of his moods," Kagome muttered dryly.

As if he knew that he was the topic of discussion, Inuyasha appeared from somewhere between Kaede's hut and another, looking rather furious as he searched for Shippo. His eyes landed on the kit and his eyes narrowed. "There you are!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome spoke sternly, and the now human Inuyasha's eyes suddenly snapped up, his eyes softening momentarily as he saw Kagome. However, that softness disappeared as his scowl returned and he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Keh! I see that you finally showed up!" He moved towards them, and Shippo hid behind Kagome. "Where were you?"

Kagome raised a brow as Inuyasha closed in, leaning foreword slightly as he stared at her, studying her. "Do I have to tell you _everything_ I do?" She asked, returning his angry look.

"You were supposed to be home when I came to get you!" He snapped.

Kagome rolled her eyes in response and walked past him, heading for Kaede's hut. "Well _sorry_ for wanting to spend some time with an old friend!" She sarcastically called over her shoulder.

"So you _were_ out with Hobo!" He growled loudly.

"Inuyasha –" Kagome slowed down, suddenly feeling quite tired of all the arguing, "- SIT!"

The sound of the hanyou crashing into the ground could be heard as she joined Miroku and Kaede in the hut, Sango and Shippo stepping over the subdued Inuyasha as they followed after her.

-----

Rin sat before a fire, her arms held out as she warmed her hands. Across from her, Jaken glared into the fire, every so often looking across the blazing warmth at the girl sitting happily smiling into the flames. From a distance away, the great Western Lord sat against a tree, one eye closed and the other watching the clearing for any signs of danger. The great dragon youkai was asleep somewhere behind Rin.

A loud rumble could be heard off in the distance, a sign that the clear night was soon coming to an end. A storm was on its way, and it would be upon them within hours. The young human girl looked up upon hearing it. "Is it going to rain, Jaken?"

Jaken raised his great yellow eyes as well, before nodding silently.

Rin's hands suddenly dropped to her lap, and she looked down. "Rin does not like thunder and lightning."

The toad like youkai only muttered something about humans being afraid of stupid things.

A cold gust of wind blew through the clearing, making the fire dance and flicker. From across the clearing, Sesshomaru opened both eyes as he looked into the darkness of the forest. Noticing his master's movement, Jaken sat up worriedly. "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru did not answer, only shifted his head and tilted it upwards a bit, taking in the air. There was something strange about that last gust of wind, something oddly familiar, and he could smell another youkai's scent nearby.

__

The wind youkai, Kagura, his eyes went to the direction the breeze had come from. _What is she doing here?_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked again, his eyes, too, looking in the direction of the breeze.

Sesshomaru stood, his silver hair whipping around him as another cold breeze rushed through the clearing, causing Rin to cry out as the cold touched her skin and the fire almost went out. Sesshomaru turned his head to Jaken, who awaited his orders. "Watch Rin."

With that, Sesshomaru disappeared into the darkness, leaving Jaken and Rin with a still sleeping Ah Un.

"Where is Sesshomaru going?" Asked Rin over the dying fire.

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru." Jaken corrected her, sitting down with his little arms crossed. Once again, he'd been left on babysitting duty.

"Will he be back?" She asked, ignoring Jaken, "Rin doesn't want Sesshomaru to get stuck out in the thunder and lightning by himself! What if he gets sick?"

"Youkai don't get sick." Jaken grumbled in reply. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Jaken?" Came her voice, though he didn't open his eyes to look at her.

"What?"

"What's that?" There was a rustle of fabric as she moved.

"What's what?" He asked, feeling a headache coming on. Why did the human persist on asking so many stupid questions?

"That!" She replied, and finally he gave in. With a sigh, he lowered his hands and opened his eyes – only to find the glowing lights of soul bringers floating in and out between the trees surrounding them.

Jaken immediately grabbed his staff, holding it close as he stood on shaking legs. He'd seen those things before, they usually hung around the undead miko and did as she bid them to. But what were they doing here? Was she somewhere close by?

A soul bringer entered the clearing, sailing past Rin, who cowered away from the odd looking thing. "What are those?" She asked, her voice small, "Are they going to hurt us?"

Jaken frowned, his eyes wider than they usually were. "I don't know," he said truthfully. If they were there to attack them, then there was no hope for him and the girl. The sleeping dragon youkai was pretty much useless, and without Sesshomaru, there was no stopping whatever was about to happen.

The soul bringer returned, floating in lazy circles around Rin, who was quickly growing over her fear. She watched as the soul bringer moved off into the forest, before returning and continuing its circles around her.

"What's it doing?" Jaken wondered.

Rin suddenly stood. "It wants me to follow it!"

"Rin! Don't move!" Jaken told the girl, though he knew that she rarely listened to him.

"I have to follow it!" Rin exclaimed, "What if it's leading me to Sesshomaru? He might be hurt!"

Jaken would have scoffed at such a preposterous idea if he hadn't had known that they were in trouble. There was no way those things would lead them to Sesshomaru, wherever he was. No, those things would most definitely lead them to the undead miko.

"Stay where you are!" Jaken yelled at her.

"I have to find Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled back, and she took off into the forest after the soul bringer.

Jaken ran after her, but his little legs couldn't keep up. "Rin! Get back here!"

She paid no attention to him, and soon she disappeared into the darkness.

"Rin!" He called again, and sank back against a tree to catch his breath. He'd been told to watch the girl, and he'd lost her. Jaken smacked himself in the side of the head in frustration and anger. That girl always managed to get him in trouble!

To Be Continued…


	4. Rin Goes Missing

Strange New World

Chapter Four – Rin Goes Missing

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I'm not making any money off of writing fanfiction.

Author's Notes – Wow, it's been a while since I updated this, huh? I started out writing pretty fast, then it all started to slow down. That's because this fic was moved further down my priority list ; But hey, once I get my other fic, Creatures of the Night, completed, this one's back up there! Until then though, updates may take a while. Anyway, R&R and enjoy the fic!

Other Notes – I'm going to leave the rating at PG-13 for now, just because I know there will be swearing later on in the fic. However, I may up the rating at any time, so be prepared for that. This fic will contain the pairings Sesshomaru/Kagome, and may or may not include Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Kikyo, or others, depending on how far I take the fic. If you don't like these pairings or characters, please, feel free to flame me and be an idiot. I will only laugh at you.

Summary –When Naraku and Kikyo join forces to take care of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and when Rin goes missing, Sesshomaru must search out the aid of a miko to help get the girl back.

----------

The field was empty, a lone wood and stone structure the only thing that could be seen through the fields of lush grass. As the stars glittered above a small breeze found its way into the clearing, bending the blades of grass back and forth in the darkness of the night. Very little could be seen with normal human eyesight due to the lack of moonlight, but the lone miko knew exactly where she was going as she stepped into the clearing she had known so long ago.

_The Bone Eater's well_, Kikyo stopped, looking at the structure off in the distance. She had spent a lot of time here in this clearing near the old well in her lifetime. When the Shikon no Tama had been her burden and she had been the protector of the village, this was where she had brought the bodies of the demons she had slayed. Any who dared challenge her abilities for the jewel had ended up in the dark depths of the well, their bodies decaying and disappearing to only God knows where. She had spent many a night here alone.

She'd also spent a lot of time there with Inuyasha, talking quietly and gazing up at the stars.

Kikyo mentally shook her head before her mind could wander further down that memory lane. She didn't want the past to be dredged up, not now while she was working with her sworn enemy to get her old lover back. Inuyasha would never approve of the thing she was about to do, and she didn't want to think about his reaction when he finally heard that she was helping Naraku. When he did find out it would be too late, but hopefully he would forgive her. She was only looking out for his best interests, after all.

Walking through the tall grass, she walked to the center of the clearing, just a few feet away from the Bone Eater's well. Shifting her bow and arrows that hung on her back, she settled them down on the ground and withdrew the old scroll that she had showed Naraku earlier. Unrolling it, she stood up straight as the writing upon it seemed to glow, appearing almost as if someone was writing it with white ink. Despite the darkness, the ink was clear and visible, shining with its own light.

Kikyo stared at it for a few minutes before her arms, which were outstretched before her as she held the scroll up, faltered and lowered as if they had a mind of their own. She closed her eyes for a minute, calming her nerves. Never in all her life had she brought harm upon another living being besides the youkai that she had killed to protect the jewel. Never had she hurt a human, even after she had been brought back from the dead. Attempted, maybe – but only because of the anger and betrayal she had felt. And now, here she was, preparing to cast some powerful magic on a human, the race she had sworn to protect.

I have to be strong, her eyes opened, holding the same emotionless look she had always worn upon her face. This was no time for backing out – she had a plan to put in motion. In order to destroy Naraku once and for all and to have her lover back in her arms, she had to do this.

_No harm will come to the girl_, she told herself_, my reincarnation will be able to bring her back, once the time is right. This spell will be cast to distract both her and the Western Lord, and the only one who will end up dead in the end is Naraku and Inuyasha._

Her eyes narrowing in new determination, Kikyo raised her arms to look at the scroll once more. The glowing writing had stopped, though it still shone as if the old tattered paper had been set on fire. Her mind set on it, she began to read the writing on the scroll, knowing full well that the human girl was approaching the clearing following her soul bringers.

The girl appeared not long after Kikyo began to speak, following the whitish glow of the soul bringers as they floated into the clearing, their serpent like bodies moving through the air with ease. It seemed that at some point one of them had picked up a wandering soul, the glowing ball in its small legs held firmly as it made its way towards Kikyo to drop it onto her. It disappeared into her body, though she didn't lift her gaze not once. Her concentration on the task at hand could possibly mean disaster if it was destroyed now.

Rin stopped when she saw the soul bringers stop at a strange looking woman standing in a clearing. They floated around her, twirling around her body before returning to the air to stay that way, suspended just above her head. The small girl did not know what was going on, nor did she know who this woman was – but she knew she couldn't leave until she found out where Sesshomaru had gone to. Would this woman know?

"E-Excuse me.." She started in a small voice, her hand lifting into the air as she stared at the woman uncertainly. The woman did not move to acknowledge her, just continued to talk in a language that Rin did not understand. Finally, she decided that perhaps the woman had not heard her, and taking a few more steps into the clearing, she asked, "Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?"

The woman did not answer and Rin took another daring step forward. Whoever was standing not too far away from her seemed to be in a trance like state, and although the odd language the woman was speaking frightened her, she continued her way towards the woman. She was somewhat fascinated and a bit curious – what was the woman doing, and why was she speaking another language?

Standing a few feet away from the odd looking woman dressed in white and red miko garb, Rin clasped her hands behind her back as she leaned forward, tilting her head ever so slightly. The woman uttered the last word on the scroll she seemed to be reading, her dark eyes finally lowering to look at Rin.

"Hello," Rin smiled, remembering her manners. "I'm Rin! Who're you?"

The scroll snapped together as the woman let go of it, letting it fall down to the ground. The spell was done, now all she had to do was –

"They call me Kikyo," She leaned down so that she was eye to eye with Rin and then she forced a smile.

Rin grinned – this lady seemed pleasant enough! The grin faded, however, as she glanced around her surroundings and suddenly the fear was back in her eyes. "Rin's sorry for disturbing you Miss Kikyo, but Rin seems to be lost!"

Blinking, Kikyo stared at the girl before a real smile came to her lips. _No, it seems like you've come to the right place._

"I was looking for my guardian," the girl continued, "Sesshomaru, and I followed those," she pointed upwards to Kikyo's soul stealers, "to this clearing."

"Ah, so that explains why a young lady such as yourself is out wandering at this hour!" Kikyo played with it, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, I know the way back."

Rin giggled – nobody had ever called her a lady before! Usually Jaken called her silly names that Sesshomaru refused to tell her the meaning of, and the youkai lord himself had only ever called her by her name. "Really?" she smiled brightly, taking the woman's hand, much to Kikyo's surprise. She felt another pang of guilt in her heart, but chose to ignore it.

She nodded. "Yes." She gripped the girl's small hand in her own, standing up, "But let me ask you something, have you ever gone on an adventure?"

At this, the girl perked up and almost jumped excitedly. "Oh yes! Rin goes on adventures all the time! Jaken usually comes with me!"

"Have you ever been on an adventure by yourself, Rin?"

The girl tilted her head, looking up at the miko in the darkness. "Jaken never lets me do anything by myself," she looked down "And before Rin met Sesshomaru Rin did not have time to go on adventures. Rin was alone."

Another tug at the miko's heart that went ignored. Kikyo looked over the young girl's shoulder, seeing the spell start to form and take place. Behind Rin a bluish light was starting to swirl through the darkness. Soon, it would be time to do what she had come here to do.

"I'm sure Rin will have lots of adventures in the future," Kikyo looked down at the girl as she put a hand on either of her shoulders. The young girl seemed to brighten, a small smile making its way across her lips.

"Will Sesshomaru accompany Rin on her adventure?" Behind her, the swirls were growing larger. The portal that Kikyo had summoned using the scroll was opening.

Kikyo once again looked at the girl, a sad smile upon her face. "Where you're going Sesshomaru will not be able to follow."

With one soft push from the miko, Rin stumbled backwards into the blue glow that consumed her.

-----

He moved silently, almost like a panther on the prowl as he made his way through the trees of the dark forest. His head was raised high, ears and nose trained on his surroundings as he followed the familiar scent of the wind youkai. Above him, even the stars could not filter in through the trees, and he was forced to rely heavily on his sharp eyesight as he made his way towards what seemed to be a clearing, the sound of water off in the distance. Stopping just before the forest ended, he could see her standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting for him.

Dressed in her usual garb, Naraku's minion was standing half towards him, half facing away. She appeared to be looking at something down the side of the cliff, possibly the ocean below, if Sesshomaru's nose served him right. The salty smell in the air was mingling with the stench of Naraku, but it was still easy to detect. Quietly, Sesshomaru came forward, finally alerting Kagura that he was there.

She turned fully towards him, fan in one hand as she slowly fanned her face. "I thought you'd never show. For a taiyoukai, you're quite slow."

Sesshomaru said nothing, his face frozen in its usual mask of unfriendliness and uncaring. Finally, he asked, "What are you doing here, Kagura?"

The wind youkai lowered her fan to her side before turning and then waving a hand at the ocean. "Nothing much, it's just a pretty sight at night, don't you think?"

Again there was silence, and Sesshomaru was growing irritated. Why had the woman youkai allowed her scent to reach his nose if she had not wanted to be found, had no words for him except for silly things such as this? He turned to leave – he had better things to do than to waste time with one of Naraku's minions.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagura frowned as she saw the taiyoukai turn his back to her. If she didn't say anything to catch his interest soon, he would leave the small clearing and disappear back into the night. The plan would most likely be ruined and Naraku would be very upset with her – she had to stall! "Naraku's been gaining power lately. He's managed to get two more jewel shards."

The Western Lord stopped but did not turn towards her right away. Finally, he turned his head to look at her. "Does Naraku know you're out here, giving away his secrets?"

Kagura laughed, walking towards the youkai. "Of course not, though he will probably find out." She smiled bitterly, "Naraku knows where I am at all times; he always has his little bugs out watching me, watching to see if I will disobey or desert him."

"He has a right to," Sesshomaru turned towards her, knowing better than to keep his back open for attack. Though she could be tolerable at times, Kagura was working for Naraku, which made her Sesshomaru's enemy. "Anyone who would wish death upon their master and would want to betray him should be watched carefully. Naraku is smart to keep watch on you."

The wind youkai frowned, her lips curving into a sneer. She had once come to the taiyoukai in hopes that he would kill Naraku for her and set her free, and he had declined. Now he was throwing that fact in her face. "You don't know what it's like to be controlled like this, to have your heart in someone else's grasp."

 "Then maybe death is the key to your escape." Sesshomaru answered her.

Kagura's eyes blazed a sharp red, visible even in the dark of the night. "I will not give in to death! One day, when Naraku is defeated, I will be able to do and live as I wish once again! It's only a matter of time now."

"Are you still hoping that my idiot brother will defeat Naraku?" The taiyoukai questioned almost in amusement.

"He is my only hope." Kagura's hands, clenched into fists, twisted in her clothes at her side. She hated to admit it, but she did hope one day that the silver haired hanyou would finally defeat her master. He was her last chance, though by doing Naraku's bidding she was doing everything she could to stop him.

Sesshomaru made an amused sound much like a laugh. "Relying on a stupid hanyou to do the job," he shook his head slightly, "If I were you, death would be my chosen option. Never would I sink so low to rely on filth such as my brother."

Kagura's eyes narrowed, glaring at the male youkai. "I have to take what help I can get. It doesn't seem like anyone else is willing to help. Soon Naraku will have all of the shards and it's only a matter of time before he destroys everything around him, including your precious Western Lands."

"Only when it involves me will I step into Naraku's path," Sesshomaru stated. "Nobody touches what's mine, no matter what it is."

The wind youkai raised her fan to cover her smirk. "Is that so?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, giving the female youkai a strange look. There was something odd about what she had just said and the smirk that she was covering. Could it be that she knew something that he did not? Now that he thought about it, there was something really odd about all of this. Here he was, calmly standing near the edge of a cliff with Naraku's minion, having a talk with her. The only other time they had talked was when she had asked him to kill Naraku. Something was definitely wrong with all of this.

"Why are you really here?" He asked after a moment. Kagura suddenly looked upwards and he followed her gaze. Far above them an odd looking beast was flying. It was long and emitted some sort of glow, and even though Sesshomaru was far below it he could tell what it was. He'd seen them quite a few times in the past.

Kagura turned her gaze back to him, her fan dropping to reveal the smirk that was still upon her face. "I'm here on business."

Things suddenly snapped into place. Kagura wasn't one to stand around and chat, not unless she absolutely had to. Naraku had sent her here to keep him busy while the hanyou did only God knows what. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, studying the woman before him. She was stalling, but what for?

Kagura's grin widened as she realized the taiyoukai was catching on. She would have to make her getaway soon or he would probably slice her in half once he finally found out what was going on. With one swift motion she grabbed a feather from her hair, throwing it to the ground where it expended. Within moments she was upon it, floating safely just out of Sesshomaru's reach.

"I'd go check on your little group if I were you," she commented before she flew away.

When she glanced over her shoulder a moment later, the taiyoukai had vanished.

-----

His figure was nothing but a white blur as he sped through the forest, going so fast that he could barely be seen. Trees went by unnoticed and he didn't even stop to rest as he continued to move, his eyes narrowed into slits as he searched with his youkai senses. When he arrived in the clearing that he had left Rin and Jaken, he was not surprised to find it empty, though Ah Uh still slept where Sesshomaru had left him earlier.

Kagura had tricked him after all – he'd fallen for the trap.

With a fierce growl, angry at himself for being so stupid when he should have caught on a lot quicker, Sesshomaru stopped momentarily to get a good look and smell of his surroundings. Perhaps nothing had happened to them at all, and Rin had just wandered off like she usually did? No. The small clearing with the dieing fire smelled oddly of death, despite there not being anyone around.

Lifting his face ever so slightly, Sesshomaru tried to catch the scent of Rin or at least Jaken. He found their trail within minutes, heading off into the darkness of the forest. He followed it with less speed than before, careful to keep his eyes trained on his surroundings in case of danger. For some reason Rin and Jaken's scent was mixed with the smell of death and clay and this worried him.

"Jaken," he stopped after a few minutes of searching, finding the old toad like youkai fallen against a tree. The old youkai squawked when he heard Sesshomaru's voice, jumping to his tiny legs and grabbing hold of his staff. Sesshomaru looked around to find no sign of the girl. "Where is Rin?"

Jaken suddenly looked very nervous, looking down and fiddling with his robes. "She ran off, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the smaller youkai. "And you did not follow after her?"

"She was running fast! I could not catch up!"

"Where was she headed?" Sesshomaru made to step past him.

"She was…she was following the undead miko's soul stealers," Jaken said quietly. He pointed north, "They went that way, I'm sure Rin –" He didn't finish because Sesshomaru was gone, off in the direction that Rin had run off to. Jaken blinked, shifting his staff before running after his master. Hopefully the girl would be alright now that Sesshomaru was here, and he would not get too much scolding for leaving her.

By the time Sesshomaru reached a familiar clearing just beyond Inuyasha's forest, which smelled oddly of his half brother and the hanyou's woman and friends, he found that there was nothing there but the scent of death and an odd feeling of leftover magic. The undead miko and soul snatchers explained the dead and earthy smell, but it didn't explain the leftover traces of magic.

Following Rin's scent, he saw that it stopped just a few feet away from an odd looking well. Slightly confused, he used his senses to try to find out where Rin had gone after that, but found no trace of her. The grass below him smelt of Rin and the miko but Rin's scent ended there and the traces of magic started only a few feet away.

Standing still, he closed his eyes as he tried to push his senses further. He could smell nothing but Rin, the miko, and magic. There was no sound except the breeze blowing through the blades of grass, and even when the breeze blew harsher making his hair whip around his face, he did not open his eyes. He knew that the wind was Kagura's trademark, and he could feel her presence behind him.

"Where is she?" He asked, his voice cold yet still calm. He would never show how concerned he was over the fact that Rin was missing. She was only a human girl, after all, and he was a powerful emotionless inuyoukai. He would not let Kagura know how the disappearance of Rin effected him, and he silently cursed himself for over reacting even now. He shouldn't have even cared that Rin was gone – she was of no use to him.

His eyes opened, amber melting into a fierce red in his anger. _But she's under my care…I took her in, and she's my responsibility_, he told himself. He had a right to be angry! Something of his had been stolen – _again_!

"She's gone." Kagura stated simply, and even with her youkai reflexes she could not stop what happened next. Faster than a blink of an eye the taiyoukai swung around, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her close she that she was forced to stare at his angry red eyes. She struggled against him, choking when his fingers dug into her throat, his claws piecing her skin.

"Gone where?" He questioned, almost a snarl.

Kagura coughed again, her fingers prying at the ones around her neck. "I don't know!" she replied truthfully, "I'm only following orders!"

"You must know something!" His grip tightened again, a sign that he was willing to kill her if she did not answer. Kagura gasped in fright as she felt blood dripping down her neck and struggled harder.

"All I know is that Kikyo came to Naraku with some sort of plan!" She gasped again, though this time from lack of air, "I was told…to tell you…that in order to get Rin back….you need to…seek out…a miko…"

Sesshomaru glared at her for a moment longer before letting go of the wind youkai. She stumbled backwards, almost falling in her haste to put some distance between them.

"A miko?" The redness of his eyes seemed to fade, "What could a miko do to help Rin?"

"Only a powerful _living_ miko can bring the girl back," Kagura answered, her hands soothing her throat as she glared at the taiyoukai. She stressed the word 'living' to get her point across, hoping that the taiyoukai would catch on to it, just in case he decided to seek Kikyo out. Kikyo would be of no help now, and he had to know that there was only one other option.

Sesshomaru looked at her, his fingers arching at his sides. Kagura had told him all that she knew, and now it was time for revenge. "You are of no more use to me now, wind youkai," he stepped forward.

Kagura sensed what he was about to do and before his poisonous claws could reach her, she was floating away on her feather, looking down at him with a smirk. He didn't move to go after her, but she knew that she was now on his bad side. They'd been civil in the past, but now that small truce was gone. She'd betrayed him, taken away something that was his, and now he would hunt her down until she paid for it.

Sesshomaru watched her go, sensing Jaken making his way across the field towards him. He had a choice now. He could continue to search for Rin on his own, though he had no idea where she might be, or he could search out some help and answers. But first…

"Come, Jaken," he started to walk away.

The small toad youkai struggled to keep up. Ah Un, who had been awoken by Jaken, was following after him. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit Naraku."

To Be Continued…


End file.
